


Birthday's And Bravery

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam being sweet in the first one, and bucky is a nervous babe, bucky being in awe in the second, cute boys are cute, i hope that's all the things i need to tag, just....lots of fluff, sambucky - Freeform, seriously sam is sap, this one is two stories in one yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Idk if you're still taking SamBucky prompts, but I'd love one with Sam trying to do something for Bucky's birthday or one where Bucky finds out the type of rescue missions that Sam used to fly even before he met Steve & being kinda in awe of him. Thank you - I love your fics, btw!
From: anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really proud of this first one, with Bucky's birthday, i just find it cute i don't know. Enjoy these guys! two for one woohoo!

***I'd love one with Sam trying to do something for Bucky's birthday***

It had to be perfect. He’d been planning this for months, literally months, like…several months. Steve was more than helpful, answering any questions he had, about everything, even really random things. Tony was surprisingly helpful as well, more so than he probably needed to be, he called the club owner and told him they needed to book the whole club for a night. The owner said no, Tony bought the club and told the guy what they needed done and how long he had to do it. Sam was thankful. But also stressed. Wanda and Nat were trying to calm him but he kept jumping every time Wanda went to rub his shoulders so they mostly gave up.

Nat instead focusing on all the little things still needing done and dragging Clint with her to finish them off. Thor was actually an amazing cook, so he was helping a bit with that, while simultaneously keeping Tony out of the kitchen by yelling “NO” loudly whenever he saw Tony peaking his head in. Apparently Bruce was having difficulties keeping him in the lab. 

Sam was confirming a delivery when Bucky walked in, Sam nearly yelled “Yes that’s great thanks.” And hung up the phone, resisting the urge to throw it over his shoulder and get rid of the evidence. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes and cross his arms.

“What’s going on?” he sounded extremely suspicious. 

“Why do you think something going on?” Sam asked with a snort. Smooth Sam. 

“Because you’re acting all jittery and weird.” Bucky said, his eyes still narrowed and locked on Sam.

“So? A man can’t act jittery and weird in his own… super hero training slash living facility?”Sam asked, trying to sound casual. Unfortunately all his casualness had disappeared about three days ago when the music act he’d booked canceled last minute. He’d been living off coffee and some weird soup Wanda had made him since then.

“No. You never act jittery. The only time I’ve even seen you outwardly excited was when that football player guy said your name on the news that one time.” Bucky said slowly. Like he was worried Sam was having some kind of breakdown.

“Hey, that was a good day, okay? I love him. Not like I love you, but I love him.”

Bucky was nodding, still looking at Sam like he was worried about his mental health.

“Listen. Everything is fine, okay?” Sam said, sounding like he actually believed it.

“Okay. Fine. It’s fine. But can you tell Thor to stop yelling at everyone who comes into the kitchen? I was trying to get some water and I thought he was gonna throw a pan at my head.” Bucky said, turning around and walking out, leaving Sam sitting there with his stomach in knots. 

~***~

Sam walked into the club with his hand on the small of Bucky’s back. He hadn’t blind folded him, didn’t even ask too, knowing Bucky doesn’t like to have his eyes covered. He’d just told Bucky he had to close his eyes, and no peaking, because it was a surprise. He saw Bucky smirk and almost say something but he stopped himself, closed his eyes, and let Sam guild him inside.

“Okay, Open ‘em.” Sam whispered in Bucky’s ear. He felt Bucky shiver, he always did when Sam whispered things to him, Sam loved it. Sam took a step to the side so he could see Bucky’s reaction. 

He opened his eyes and saw the club, looking like it had been lifted and taken right from the 40’s to be placed here. Sam saw red in his cheeks as he looked around. There was huge banner hung across the club with the words “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUCKY” written across it. All the avengers were there, decked out in 40’s garb, authentic 40’s garb, Bucky smiled as Clint spun Nat on his finger and her dress twirled around her. Steve looked very snazzy in his old uniform, Sam didn’t ask were he’d found it. Tony looked eerily like his father, Bucky did a small double take before looking back to Sam as some Postmodern Jukebox started playing from the speakers. Sam could swear he saw tears in his eyes.

“Happy Birthday Buck.” 

“You did all this for me?” Bucky asked, stepping in close to Sam.

“Well yeah, nobody else I’d do all this for, well maybe Steve, but only if he asked real nice.” Sam said with a smirk. Bucky laughed, his head thrown back and his whole body leaning back. Sam loved the look of him like that. 

“But now that we’re in the forties you gotta talk the way they did back then, that’s the rule.” Sam said, looking at Bucky, his eyes shining.

“That can be arranged I guess, if you can handle it.” Bucky said, smirking at Sam. And he wasn’t sure if liked the look of that smirk.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle some old timey words Barnes.” Sam responded with a roll of his eyes. Bucky shrugged and stepped closer, sliding his hand into Sam’s.

“Wanna dance Soldier?” he asked, his voice low. Sam forced himself not to shiver. 

“Sure, as long as I get to lead.” Sam smirked, walking them both onto the dance floor.

“Anything you want. Doll.” Bucky breathed, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. 

Sam was so fucked. 

 

***one where Bucky finds out the type of rescue missions that Sam used to fly even before he met Steve & being kinda in awe of him***

He’d been curious for awhile, wasn’t exactly sure how to bring it up though. He wasn’t sure that going up to Sam and asking “hey what’s up with the wings?” would be very polite. But he wanted to know, wanted to know how a guy brave enough to fly around with just a pair of metal wings had ended up standing next to Steve to fight for Bucky. He guessed maybe it didn’t matter, but was grateful that he’d ended up there all the same. 

He walked into the living room to see Sam watching the news. Something about people in clown costumes showing up all over the US. He furrowed his brow and ignored it. Some things he’d just never understand, and he was pretty sure people running around dressed as clowns was most definitely one of them. He dropped himself on the couch next to Sam, looking at him sideways off and on a few times before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

“You can ask.” Sam said from behind him. Bucky stopped, spun around slowly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Ask what?” 

“Whatever it is that’s on your mind I guess.” Sam said, looking at Bucky with just his eyes for a second before looking back to the tv. 

“Okay.” Bucky walked slowly back over to the couch and sat down, facing Sam. Sam looked at him and waited for him to talk.

“So, before you joined the avengers, what… what did you do?” Bucky furrows his brow, that hadn’t come out exactly the way he’d wanted.

“What did I do? Like, what kind of missions did I go on you mean?” Sam asked, his voice gentle, not judging Bucky’s questioning.

“I guess so yeah. Steve told me you lost your friend. I’m sorry about that.” Bucky wasn’t sure what made him mention that. Steve had just randomly told him that one day, they’d been sparring and Steve was always so talkative when he was fighting. 

“Thanks. And I did normal type missions I guess, aside from the fact that I had wings strapped on my back instead of flying a plan.” Sam shrugged. Bucky nodded. 

“Okay.” Bucky stood up to leave, not sure why he’d thought this was a good idea, really wishing he was better at this, better with people, like he used to be.

“Hey.” Sam called to him when he was nearly out of the living room. Bucky turned back again. 

“Yeah?” 

“I can show you some of it, if you want. It’s just kind of hard to describe, ya know?” Sam was looking at him expectantly, his eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Sure.” 

Sam twitched his head in a ‘follow me’ movement and walked passed Bucky and down the hall to his room. Sam sat on the bed, motioned for Bucky to do the same, and pulled out a tablet. He pulled up an old clip of him, from some mission he’d been on where the media had been closer than they should have been. He pressed play and handed the tablet to Bucky. 

He’d never seen anything so graceful, the way Sam moved his body with the wings to avoid things coming at him, swooping around buildings and actually picking some people up to keep them out of harm’s way. He watched the clip in awe. Sam was just out there, hardly any protection, saving people, flying through the air like he was born for it. Bucky replayed the clip a few times, his stomach jumping every time Sam took a corner particularly tight or flipped himself over in midair, before looking up at Sam.

“That- you’re amazing.” He thought he saw blush on Sam’s cheeks.

“It’s just what I do.” Sam said quietly, looking into his lap.

“You- you do it really well.” Bucky stammered, feeling his cheeks heating up because he’d apparently forgotten how to talk. He stood up faster than he meant to and almost dropped the tablet on the floor, Sam caught it with ease.

“I should go. Thanks for showing me that.” Bucky muttered and walked out the door. He walked down the hall rubbing at his neck, feeling like an idiot. 

“Hey Buck!” echoed down the hall, he turned to see Sam half jogging after him. 

“You hungry?” Sam asked stopping in front of him. 

“I could eat.” Bucky said, trying to remember if he’d eaten lunch. 

“Awesome, I know a great place.” Sam clapped him on the back and headed for the door. All Bucky could see as he followed behind was how graceful he’d been flying through the air like he was made for it. He followed him out the door wondering how he’d gotten lucky enough to have a brave man like Sam on his side.


End file.
